


The Right Woman

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @laffytaffyhumor said:Can I request a chuck x reader fic where maybe he is sad after Becky leaves him or something and cheering up happens. Maybe he slips up and tells her he is God while lamenting how he can't keep a girl? Really just anything with Chuck will do!Word Count: 924Parings: Chuck x ReaderWarnings:  fluff, lil sad at breakup but passes quickly, secret slips, sexy thoughts (not described just mentioned.), implied sexy timesA/N: First time writing Chuck. I hope you enjoy this darling! I did try to stick to your request. Sorry if this sucked guys…. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	The Right Woman

Walking across the street, arms full of baked goods, you walk up to your best-friend Chucks house. You had gotten his call earlier this morning asking you to visit. He had sounded upset so you told him give you an hour or so and you’d be over. You had baked him his favorite dessert as well as a few others.  
He obviously saw you coming, so by the time you get to his front door he has it open for you.   
“Here let me help (Y/N).” he says taking some of your armload.  
“Thanks Chuck. I hope you don’t mind I made you stuff.”  
“I don’t mind at all, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” You smile brightly and follow him in.  
Luckily he kept his kitchen somewhat clean from when you came over a few days ago and cleaned. You set the food on the table, watching as he does the same.   
“Sit down Chuck and tell me what’s wrong while I put things away.”  
“You don’t have too” you put your finger against his lip, hushing him.  
“I never have to, but I want to” you smile at him. “Now sit down and eat your dessert and tell me what’s wrong dearest.”  
“Yes ma’am” he mumbles smiling at you as he sits.   
You grin triumphantly and start putting what you brought away.  
“Becky broke up with me.” You hear him sigh.  
“I’m so sorry Chuck.”  
“Like what did I do wrong? Gosh (Y/N) I just can’t keep a girlfriend can I?”  
“I’m sure you can. You just have to find the right woman.” You reply glad your back was to him at that moment. Truth was you were in love with him, and had been for a while. You felt bad for being secretly happy that Becky left.  
Finishing putting your things away you go sit by him, taking his hand in yours and running your thumb over his knuckles as he continues to talk.  
“I mean I know being the almighty’s girlfriend is hard but this is plain old ridiculous. Sure most don’t know because I don’t tell them I’m God, but I think they sense something more so they leave. ”   
You sat in shock, he was still ranting but you couldn’t comprehend anything after what he just said. Chuck claimed he was the big man upstairs. Did that mean he could hear your thoughts? Know your darkest secrets? Because that would be bad, you’ve had some very impure thoughts about the man sitting in front of you. Oh the things you’d do to him in the bedroom.  
Mental you scolded yourself, unwilling to go down that road when you were here with him. He just let slip who he was, which meant he could possibly if he wanted to know what you were thinking at the moment.  
Snapping in front of your face pulls you from your thoughts. You look up to see Chuck staring at you.  
“You alright? I think I lost you.”  
“Yea fine.” You mumble looking down embarrassed, feeling slightly bad you zoned out on his rant. You were supposed to be the caring friend, listing attentively to him not zoning out just because he accidently said that.  
“I’m sorry I know I talk too much.”  
“It’s not that, I don’t mind at all. I’m really glad you trust me enough to vent to me.” You smile softly.  
“Then what is it? Please tell me. You cheered me up by coming over, letting me rant and feeding me. Now it’s my turn to help you.”   
“Chuck do you realize you just told me you who you are?” You watch him, waiting for the moment he realizes. It only takes a few moments before realization crosses his features.  
“Oh I see… I get if you don’t want to be around me now”  
“No! Heavens no Chuck I still want that, still want you. I just feel inferior, I mean you could be friends with anybody, I’m just me.”  
“(Y/N) I’m friends with you because you’re kind, loving smart, beautiful and sexy.”  
You blush at the last part and look up as he continues.  
“I’ve been an idiot and I’m sorry.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I bring girls home, date them etc.. and they all leave. The one woman in my life who takes care of me and loves me and has never left is staring me in the face.”   
“Chuck what are you going on about?”  
“(Y/N) you told me that in order for me to keep a girlfriend I needed to find the right woman correct?”   
You nod and he continues, “I’ve been so blind! You (Y/N/N) you’re the right woman for me. You always have been. You take care of me and everything.”   
Your heart flutters in your chest at where this might be headed.   
“Chuck what are you trying to tell me?”  
“(Y/N) I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to move in here with me and be mine. So what do you say? Will you be my girl?”  
You laugh, “Of course I will you big dork.” You should be mortified you called him that but you aren’t. You realize he’s still your Chuck and that won’t ever change.  
He pulls you into a kiss, to which you return.  
“Now what do you say I make your dirty little fantasies of me come true?” he smirks as you blush and nod.  
“Please”  
He smiles and leads you to the bedroom, where the two of you make up for years of wasted time.


End file.
